Damon&Bonnie:Unexpected Visit
by chlean
Summary: After "The Fury", Bonnie writes in Elena s diary and one day she find that Damon is back in Fell s Church and more surprised in the window of her room. Bad Summary One-shoot I think


I made this just for fun and I will tell you that my English isn´t very good so please understand the grammar faults. This is After "The Fury" a little story about my favorite couple, Damon and Bonnie so I hope you guys like it.

**Damon & Bonnie: Unexpected Visit**

She was in shock. After one week of Elena´s death everyone was starting to forget the whole thing. But you can see that nothing was the same in Fell´s Church, you can feel it in the air. All the people in high school and in the town think that was Stefan who kills Elena and that was one of the reasons why he left the town, Damon left too but this time she didn't know why. Her mom tell her that everything will back to normal but she knows that wasn´t true, without Elena high school wouldn't be the same, and also her life. She was resting in her bed looking out of the windows and a strange feeling in all her body, she thought is was the cold. She sighs and grave Elena´s diary, Stefan gives it to her, don´t know the reason, and she sighs again and starts to write in it:

"_Dear Diary: Today I´m trying to not think about Elena so I will talk about boys. Yeah I know, typical of me but...anyway Matt and I started to hang out about two days ago, It´s was fun, pizza, a couple of cokes and Boarding TV shows. He is a nice guys but I think his mind only has one girl, Elena. Talking about boys I couldn´t stop thinking in Damon, I know, weird. He was perfect, dark eyes so his hair and that typical smirk in his face only made me incapable to resist him. But I think he also loves Elena, I´m not jealous she is...was my friend. My Mum is calling me, I will write you soon, Bonnie. " _

Bonnie left the diary on her bed and made her way to the kitchen where her mum was, she want her to buy some fruits for deserve. In the way to the supermarket she could see a black curve in the sky, and then enter in the Supermarket. In the way home she didn´t see the curve but she started to believe that somebody was following her. Could it be...? No he wasn´t in the town, he hasn´t anything here to tie him, no sense Elena´s death. She left the thinks in the kitchen and then she run to her room and she saw a male figure in her window_, Oh God, why is he here? _Was the only think she could think in this moment. He was perfect like always. And then he spoke, she feel like a smelt ice-cream.

-"Hello, _bella"_ and now she felt like a little baby, he was talking with that Italian accent that make all the girls smelt to her, vampire charm she always tough

-"What are you doing here, Damon?" now she sounds like a stupid and bad girl, he didn't do anything and she was treating him bad, he makes a sound with his mouth, sound like a grin. He gets closer to the window

-"Well, if you invite me in, I will tell you"- he said smiling, and she remember, the vampires can´t enter in the houses without invitation, she doubt a moment- "Come on, I didn't bite, unless you want me too..." she couldn´t help but smile

-"Come on in..."- She said and then she was closer to his body. He jumped of the window and with extremely faster than a human he was breathing in her ear. He can smell the fear but also her beat heart going faster than ever- "Damon....so, why are you here?"

-"I just want to visit my old friends"- he said in her ear, her knees almost make her fall, god he was drive her crazy and he know it- "What is that?"- He said graving her diary and started to read it

-"Give me that Damon"- she tries to take it away but he was faster and then he smirks, and left the diary in her bed and start to get closer to her- "So do you think that I´m perfect?" she blushed

-"I write that years ago"- she was lying and he know it but then he turn around and started to walk all over her room- "Damon my mum is downstairs..."- but he silence her with a finger in her mouth

-"Your mother left, because you didn´t brought her apples"- shit, now she was alone with Damon, in her house, in her room, and don´t forget the details that he was a vampire that can bite her anytime- "Answer me, Do you think I´m pretty?"

-"I just tell you, I write it years ago..."- he watch her almost sad? No that couldn't be, then an awkward silence where Bonnie watched how he read her diary- "So...how is Stefan?" she try to change subject

-"He is good, handle the whole Elena´s thing"- he said and saw her, she could see that he was trying hard to forget Elena- "Now you are Matt girlfriend?" she was first surprised about that question

-"No I´m not, but If I was, what is the problem?" he was shocked, maybe for the reason that she never confront him like this, but he had to admit it, he like it, he was getting closer to her with is typical smirk-"Oh...I´m...s-sorry I didn´t want to..."

-"Bonnie..."- he said in a whisper, she was now hypnotized by him, his smile, eyes everything-"you don´t have to explain yourself every time"- and he cherish her Cheek and then her neck, she was scared but also exited

-"No, I didn't want to talk you like that, I was rude I..."- and then her eyes were open by the surprise, he was kissing her. A mix of feelings goes through all over her body, passion, sweetness, desire, and sex. She finally gives up and she fined her arms all over her neck and dark hair. He can feel her emotions and the beat of her heart go faster than ever. He started to kiss her face and go down still...her neck, he didn't bite her but she feels how hard he tries

-"See you later, love" he said with a grin and then jump for the window, she forgot that he was a vampire and scared run to the window and saw him blink her, and then trough something in the floor, then she was downstairs, open the back door and incline to grab the thing and then she smiles: It´s was a rose.

**So this is bad I know, the grammar, the story but I was boring, and I just love this couple. Reviews are accepted.**


End file.
